


Through Rohan

by Laura JV (jacquez)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-22
Updated: 2002-12-22
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13419216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquez/pseuds/Laura%20JV
Summary: Poetry.





	Through Rohan

DWARF:  
Thy hair flows like silk over me;  
Thy heart beats like drums before me;  
The horse runs fleet under me;  
We ride together out of the North.

Thy breath comes quickly to thy breast;  
Thy heart beats strong within thy chest;  
To thy body I listen, as I do best;  
We ride together out of the North.

Thy legs are lean against my own;  
Thy shape was formed in lands unknown;  
An Elven-jewel, in woodlands grown;  
We ride together out of the North.

ELF:  
Thy arms brace like steel around me;  
Thy breath is warm as summer on me;  
In battle fierce thou fought beside me;  
We ride together out of the North.

Thy stout heart and strength of hand,  
Thy courage that the mountains spanned,  
Has this flame within me fanned.  
We ride together out of the North.

Thy sharp tongue and sharper axe,  
Thy form which Elven beauty lacks,  
Yet my heart yields to thy attacks  
We ride together out of the North.

May we ride forever out of the North!


End file.
